Team Building
by airbed
Summary: Well, pretty much what the title says. Involves a weeks training in Lake Michigan for four members of the ER team. Reela.
1. Volunteers

**Hey, this is my first ever fic so please be nice. Er...the rating of this might change as I go on. This is without Michael and er...Ray's accident never happened. I'm British by the way so sorry if I get language and places wrong. Only just saw 'I Don't' just to give you an idea of where I am. Anyway, reviews are welcome and tell me if I should continue!**

Bored, bored, bored, bored…bored. Ray flicked through the channels on the TV. Nothing was on. _What_ _the hell was this crap? Who would watch it?_ Day time TV was really bad.

He sighed and switched off the set. Leaning back on the couch he let his head hang over the back. He desperately wanted to be at work, where he could do something and keep himself busy. Maybe he should just go in, his shift was only three hours away and they would probably welcome the extra pair of hands.

Levering himself off the couch, he stretched, ran his hand through his tousled hair and went to his room to search for a t-shirt. Once he had pulled the black, rocker shirt over his head he headed for the door, scooping up his bag on the way and grabbing his keys off the table.

As he walked towards the EL station he wondered what the day would hold. Most likely some kid puking on him or some distraught relative punching him. _Ah well, being a doctor was never gonna be a walk in the park. _

Taking a seat, beside a teenager with head phones in his ears and an elderly woman who seemed to be talking to herself, Ray settled himself.

"Hello, dear," the woman turned to him, a smile on her wrinkled face, "My friend, Valerie, was asking whether you had a lady friend." Ray frowned; he really didn't want to deal with a conversation with a doddery old lady who obviously had some issues.

"Erm, no, I don't," Ray admitted as she looked at him expectantly.

"See, I told you Valerie," the woman spoke to thin air, "Oh, no, I doubt you have a chance with such a handsome young man. Yes, fine, I'll ask him."

"Would you consider going out with Valerie?" Ray was tempted to tell her to piss off unless she could actually show him what this Valerie looked like but opted against it and decided to just get off the train as soon as possible even though it wasn't actually his stop.

"Um…this is my stop, nice to meet you and Valerie," Ray climbed off the EL and onto the platform. He reckoned that maybe he should have asked the woman to come to the hospital with him to get a psych consult but he really didn't think she was much harm to anyone so he left her.

The young resident realised he would have to walk the rest of the way to the ER but he didn't really mind. The journey could be refreshing and he had plenty of time to spare.

* * *

About twenty minutes later he arrived at County hospital and entered through the double doors. He was greeted by Frank at the admit desk.

"You are either very late or very early, I'm betting on the former," Frank commented.

"Actually, I'm early," Ray replied, smugly.

"Wow, that's a first and most likely the last."

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence, Frank," the rock doctor headed for the doctor's lounge and removed his white coat from his locker before making some coffee.

"Hey, Barnett, I would get your butt into gear, you're late," Morris told him as he appeared.

"Why does everyone immediately assume I'm late?" Ray replied, indignantly, "Am I that irresponsible?"

"Yes, and they don't know the half of it, they don't have to live with you," came a cheeky voice he recognised as his roommate, Neela.

"Hey, Roomie, that's not very nice," Ray pouted. _Oh god, how I love that pout. _Neela blushed slightly but luckily no one noticed.

"Yeah, well I'm not a very nice person," Neela grinned, "Besides, it's absolutely true."

"Well I don't know why you have to go flaunting my flaws, I don't tell everyone how rubbish your cooking is." Neela laughed.

"Everyone knows, remember the cookies, Ray?"

"Oh, yeah," Ray smiled, chuckling slightly.

"And everyone knows you're disorganised and irresponsible but we all still love you." _Christ, did I just say that?! Oh my god, oh god, no! _

"I know," the young doctor smirked at his roommate's every so slight reddish tinge on her cheeks.

"Guys, Luka's called for a meeting at admit," Abby Lockhart popped her head round the door saving Neela from the awkward situation she'd dropped herself.

"About what?" Morris frowned.

"I dunno, but I think it's pretty important, Luka wouldn't tell me what it's about," Abby replied and the three doctors followed her.

* * *

A gathering had formed at the desk, Pratt was already there and Gates along with Luka. Neela was surprised none of the nurses were included in the meeting, they usually were.

"Oh, hello, Ray, I didn't think you'd be in yet, well, you need to be here too," Luka nodded at him and beckoned the four doctors.

"So, what's all this in aid of?" Morris queried, leaning against the desk.

"Well, erm, I guess I'll get straight to the point. I need four volunteers."

"For what?" Ray asked, suspiciously.

"You volunteer first and _then_ I'll tell you," Luka remained adamant.

"But what if it's something crap like working extra shifts?" Gates stated. Luka shrugged.

"Your choice." There was silence as all the doctors considered there options. It wasn't like Luka to be this mysterious; usually he was straight and forward. That either meant this was something different or he was trying a new way of getting them to do extra shifts. Abby was the first to decide.

"Ok, I'll do it." Luka nodded and smiled at her.

"Anyone else?"

"If Abby's doing it I'll do it," Neela raised her hand tentatively and then felt stupid for acting like a bloody schoolgirl.

"Good."

"Yeah ok," Ray said almost immediately after he realised Neela was doing whatever it was. He didn't know why and hoped no one would notice his eagerness.

"One more, guys," Luka pleaded. The last of his colleagues looked very reluctant, "Alright then, I guess none of you want a week's vacation then."

"What?!" they all yelped and clamoured to be picked.

"Morris, you were first," the Chief of the ER decided.

"Yes!" Morris punched the air and did a little victory dance. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"Huh?" Archie had a vague feeling he'd just been taken for a sucker and fallen into an unpleasant trap.

"Right," Luka enlightened them, "You four are going on a week's training, team building course at Lake Michigan." All the volunteers stared at him.

"A team building course?" Ray repeated.

"At Lake Michigan?" Abby added.

"For a _week_?!" Neela finished.

"Yup, the rest of you can have fun covering their shifts. You're leaving tomorrow. Bye." Kovac hurried off before he got something thrown at him, which was likely to happen after what he just did. He chuckled slightly as he went.

"Christ." Ray choked out.

"What the fuck?!" Neela said, "No way, there is no way I'm going."

"I don't think we have much choice, we volunteered."

"Without knowing the implications," Neela pointed out, furious Luka had done this.

"Ah well, it's a vacation isn't it?" Morris shrugged.

"A vacation?!" Abby groaned, "Going with you two morons, that's my idea of hell."

"Thanks, Lockhart," Ray retorted, "Well, we best get packing then."

"Ergh," the young Indian woman hit herself on the forehead, "Shit, shit, shit!"

* * *

Neela had packed all her stuff. She hoped it was enough. It had only just fitted. The young woman lugged the suitcase from her room and into the living room. There was no sign of her roommate.

"Ray, are you ready?!" she shouted.

"Yeah," he appeared seconds later, a single backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You can't be serious?"

"About what?"

"That one bag has all your stuff for the week?"

"Er…yeah," Ray replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You seem to have packed the whole apartment." He commented dryly on her bulging suitcase.

"No, just the stuff I need, what have you got in there?"

"Boxers, a few shirts, spare pair of trousers, toothbrush, gel, condoms," Ray smirked at Neela's reaction to the last item.

"I did _not _need to know that!"

"Well, you did ask," the man grinned, "I reckon there should be a lot of hot girls up there."

"Shut up, Ray," Neela shook her head, "We better go or we'll miss the…transport? How _exactly_ are we getting there?"

"I dunno," suddenly there was a honk from outside, "but we can go find out." He grabbed Neela's hand, sending tingles up her arm as his skin made contact with hers. _How the hell does he do this to me? This is Ray bloody Barnett! I shouldn't have a crush on him. He's only interested in groupies and 'hot girls' of which neither category I fall into. Snap out of it!

* * *

_

The two of them arrived outside a couple of minutes later and froze at what met their eyes.

"It's a bloody VW van!" Neela screeched and cringed as she spotted Morris waving out of the driver's window, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of these in…ages," Ray ran a hand along the rusting metal body of the van. It was pretty old but still in reasonable condition. The red paint was peeling a bit.

"Man, now I feel like a hippy!" Neela growled as she dragged her bag into the van as Abby drew back the sliding door.

"I know what you mean. I guess the hospital's being cheap." Abby answered and closed the door after Ray hopped in behind Neela.

"Hey, isn't anyone gonna ride shotgun?"

"No, I prefer it back here thanks," Neela retorted.

"Ray-man?" Morris asked hopefully.

"Morris, it's not everyday you get to travel in the back of a van with two beautiful women, I'm staying put." Abby and Neela raised their eyebrows at him and he grinned, "What? I just needed an excuse."

"So, how long are we travelling for and where exactly are we going?" Neela questioned as Morris turned the key in the ignition and they rolled off.

"Er, some activity place so we can practice our 'team building' skills but I can't remember the name. It's on the east side of the lake somewhere. A fair few hours drive."

"Ooh, yay, I can't wait," Abby said sarcastically leaning back in her seat.

"How about we listen to some music?" Morris turned on the radio and began listening to some country western song.

"Nuh-uh, no way!" Ray dived forward and slipped a tape that seemed to appear from thin air into the player. Suddenly the Clash blasted out of the speakers and deafened the occupants of the van.

"Turn it down, Ray!"

"What?"

"Turn the bloody noise down," Neela yelled over the music.

"Oh god, I can just tell this is gonna be one damn long journey," Abby sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Neela nodded.

**Sooo...what do you guys think? Shall I continue?**


	2. Travelling

**Hey, my lovely little readers, how are you guys doing? Thank you so much to Emanuela11, Amythest Girl, Henia1977, dshortklutz, mydoctortennant, YOUPIN, Ocean of Ashes and roomieslover for reviewing! Have a cookie! **

**I'm glad you all like my choice of characters to take on this trip. I wasn't sure whether to include Gates but then I thought that was really too much and they needed more docs left at the ER to work otherwise its unrealistic. (plus I hate his guts.lol.) Anyway, read, enjoy and review! **

It had been two hours since they first set off and everyone was unusually quiet. Morris was concentrating on the road, though there was not much to concentrate on considering it was a flat straight road and no one was on it. Abby had fallen asleep curled up in a foetal position on the seat. Ray was lying on the floor of the van, propped on one elbow throwing gummy sweets in the air and catching them in his mouth. And Neela. Well Neela was looking rather pale. Every tiny bump in the road she felt and it made her stomach lurch horribly. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, hot and burning.

"Hey, Neela, want a cola bottle?" Ray offered the packet of sweets to her not noticing the greenish tinge to her face.

"Have I ever told you guys I get really bad travel sickness?" Neela muttered through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Ray looked up and suddenly realised the implications of what she just said, "Ooh no!"

"I'm gonna throw up!" Neela put her hand over her mouth.

"Morris, stop the damn van!" Ray shouted, leaping off the floor. Morris, not really having a clue what was going on slammed on the brakes causing the van to skid to a stop at the edge of the road. This caused Neela's stomach to turn another somersault.

"Ergh," she moaned as Ray fumbled with the catch on the door and slid it open allowing the young woman dived out of the van and onto the verge. Getting down on all fours she began retching. Ray knelt beside her and rubbed gently circles on her back, he held her dark hair out of her face.

Now that she was on solid ground in the fresh air Neela felt much better and the vomit soon subsided. She sat up and wiped her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Neela whispered. _How could I be such a weirdo, throwing up like that?! And he had to see all of it! Ergh, gross!_

"You sure?" Abby knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine, I just don't do long journey's," Neela replied.

"Well, you could have told us before," Morris stated, joining the three outside the van.

"Sorry," Neela said, weakly. _God, I feel like an idiot._

"It's ok, is it better now?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, must be the air and the fact we're not moving."

"You ready to get back in and keep going?" Abby queried looking at her friend's pale face.

"I think so."

"Alright, just don't hurl on me, thanks," Ray joked but Neela flushed scarlet feeling so embarrassed. _Oh, he's never gonna want to come near me again after that display. Why do I have to get damn carsick?!

* * *

_

Once they were settled back in the van, Neela rested her head on the back of the seat and cursed herself over and over. Ray sat down beside her casting worried glances at her as she muttered. Abby decided to climb in the front with Morris as, for some absurd, unexplainable reason, she felt kinda sorry for him in an I-hate-your-irritating-guts kind of way.

"So, what do you think we'll do when we get there?" Ray spoke, making Neela jump.

"I-what?" Neela frowned, her eyes crinkling in a cute way and her brow furrowing.

"What do you think we'll do when we get there?"

"I dunno nothing too awful I hope. I remember when I was in England that a hospital I visited had to do an assault course every year to team build and they actually were swimming in mud," Neela said.

"Lovely," Ray grimaced.

"Oh my god!" Neela suddenly screamed and Ray leapt from his seat almost toppling over.

"What?! What is it? Are you gonna be sick?"

"No, no, I just….forgot to record Celebrity Poker," Neela sighed looking crestfallen. Ray grinned; his roomie could be so strange at times.

"Christ, Neela, I thought you were dying," he shook his head.

"But it was a really good one this week," the woman beside him looked so upset that Ray couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, its ok, Roomie, guess what? I recorded it." Neela's face at this revelation made Ray so glad that he had thought about it just before they left the apartment. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Ray nodded. "Oh, thank you so much!" Neela threw her arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly. They both stayed like that for a bit longer than was actually needed. _I'm hugging him! Oh, he feels so nice. He smells nice too, aftershave._ _But I better let go, what if I make him run a mile. But I want to kiss him. No, better not, I just threw up. That isn't gonna taste good._

Neela released Ray reluctantly, feeling the comfortable warmth leave her body.

"Well…um, thanks again," Neela smiled shyly.

"No problem. What are we gonna do for the rest of the journey?"

"Um, play cards?" Neela brandished a pack of cards from thin air.

"Oh, so there was something useful you packed in that absolutely humungous suitcase of yours."

"Yup, so what do you wanna play?"

"Poker!"

"We can't play with two people, dummy," Neela chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Well, I may watch poker but I don't know how to play it that well," the young woman admitted, flushing.

"Aw, come on then, I'll teach you," Ray grabbed the pack of cards and began dealing, "Right, now there are Flushes, Pairs, Three of a Kind, a Full House…" The man babbled on for quite awhile but Neela allowed his voice to become a background hum as she watched his gorgeous lips move animatedly.

"So, you get that? Neela?" Ray waved a hand in front of his friends face, "Earth to Neela?"

"Huh?" Neela jumped and looked at him, confused.

"Were you listening to a thing I said?" he asked.

_No, I was too busy staring at your lips. Wondering what it would be like to kiss you and whether you would want to kiss me back. _"Can't we just play snap?"

"No! Come on, concentrate," Ray said, exasperated.

"Sorry, I'm just finding it hard to concentrate right now," Neela replied before she realised the words were out of her mouth. _Oh fuck this! Why am I such a twat?_

"Why?" Ray frowned, cocking his head to one side in a way a puppy would when it wanted something. Neela tried hard not to squeak at how sweet he looked.

"Er..." _How can I get out of this? How?! Please, God, someone help me!_

"Hey, Neela, would you mind saving me from Morris, I think if I listen to him any longer I will either stab him or myself with this pen, most likely the former, and I can promise it won't be pretty," Abby yelled from the front, glaring daggers at the man in question.

"Sure, I'll swap," Neela nodded, relieved at the escape clause, "You don't mind, Ray do you?"

_Of course I mind. Was it just me or was I getting somewhere then? Why is she trying to escape so quickly? God, she's so hard to read. Not like all those birds from the gigs. One look at them and you definitely know what they want. The only thing they ever want. But that's cos she's not like __**any **__of those girls. She beautiful, but not in a slutty way; she's intelligent and funny; and she's the only woman I know that can pull off being cute and sexy at the same time. She's altogether perfect. Exactly the reason why we would never suit. _

"No, I don't mind, I'll play poker with, Abby, maybe she actually knows how to play," Ray was back in joke mode.

"Like hell I do, deal me in and prepare to be annihilated," Abby half climbed, half fell into the back and sprawled onto the chair.

"That was…elegant," the young man laughed as his fellow resident shot him a look that could kill.

"I just had to put up with Morris for the last hour whilst you to babbled on here in the back. I was trying to give you space but you sure hell didn't use any of it and I couldn't stand it anymore so I came back. Do _not_, under _any _circumstances, annoy me or you may find those cards end up somewhere the sun don't shine."

"That's not very nice, Lockhart. Wait, why did we need space?" Ray asked, bewildered.

"Oh, for the love of god!"

**Aw, poor, naive, Ray, doesnt he know the wrath Abby can cause? He doesnt stand a chance. Please review!**


	3. Arrival

**Hey, dudes, the next chapter has arrived. I hope you enjoy it even though its a bit cliched near the end. I will say again that I don't really have a clue what Lake Michigan is like so I am sorry if its all wrong. Lets call it 'My Imaginary Lake'. Ok, read and review! Plus sorry for none American vocab!**

"We're nearly there!" Morris yelled from upfront.

"Yeah, we can hear you, you know, Morris, we're not deaf!" Abby growled, slamming her cards on the seat where they were playing, "Full house!"

"I think I am," Neela winced, making a face as she got full blast of Archie's announcement in her ear.

"What? No kidding?!" Ray sighed as he saw his colleague's cards.

"Read 'em and weep. Hand over the money," Abby smirked, holding out her hand in which Ray placed a crumpled note and a few coins.

"Damn it, I'm gonna have no money left by the end of this."

"Well, why don't you quit whilst you're behind?"

"Never! Deal again!" Ray grabbed the deck and dealt them out swiftly.

"Ok, but it's your funeral."

"Hey, can I play?" Neela scrambled from the front seat almost kicking Morris in the face in the process and plopping down beside the others. As she did so she caught a rug with her hand knocking it off the object it was covering. It slithered to the floor to reveal a mini fridge.

"Awesome!" Ray yelped and dived to his knees, opening the door. His eyes widened to the size of saucers at what he saw, "BEER!"

"What?" Abby and Neela appeared beside him.

"Great, pass me one," Neela asked.

"Its midday, you're gonna drink?" Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Yup, shows what living with Ray does to your drinking clock."

"Hey, I really should be offended but I know its true so…let's drink!" Ray grinned.

"Guys, we're here!"

All three people in the back of the van abandoned the fridge and hurried to the window. Outside was a beautiful, breath taking view. Lake Michigan spread for miles, still and sparkling, glistening in the sun light streaming down through the clouds. Birds flew in the sky, silhouetted against the almost flawlessly sapphire blue sky. A pebble beach stretched towards the water, a mixture of greys, browns and blacks. Several people were reclining on the huge rocks at the back of the beach that acted as a water break. Two children and a dog were playing with a Frisbee that soared through the air as a red blur. A green forest splayed out to the left along the edge of the lake.

Nestled between the dark water and the trees was a massive timbre lodge. Unbelievably enormous glass windows were situated at the front of the building giving the occupants an awesome view of the scenery. A large sign read above the doors of the lodge, _Pine Wood Activity Centre_.

Five sailing boats were tethered to the pontoon and a few kayaks were splashing around in the water. Some bikers were getting ready to leave on a trail into the dense trees, all kitted up in helmets and pads. There was a stable also made out of the same orangey wood as the main building where a couple of horses were being saddled. Slightly behind the lodge was an archery range with the obvious brightly coloured targets and a shooting range.

A sudden yell brought everyone's gaze back to the lake and their attention was caught by a fluorescent blue kite lifting a wetsuit clad figure over fifteen metres in the air on a board. He was whooping and hollering as he turned a somersault.

"Wow," Neela gasped.

"Jesus," Abby gaped.

"I wish I could do that," Ray added wistfully.

"Hey, isn't this place fantastic! Beats spending a week at work anyway," Morris said. He swivelled the steering wheel left and parked inside the car park.

"Right, let's go," Ray slid the door back and leapt out of the van, "Oh, wait…" He jumped back in the van, confusing the girls and dived for the fridge pulling out the beers, "Don't wanna forget these."

"Ray!" Neela groaned, exasperated.

"What?" Ray shot her a puppy eyed look and Neela crumbled. _How the hell does he do that? Ergh, I'm so easy to manipulate. Well, only to him I guess._

"Nothing, come on," Neela grabbed his arm and hauled him across the gravel path towards the Activity Centre.

* * *

As the group of four stepped through the double doors they walked into a deserted foyer. The inside of the lodge was not as amazing as the outside. Apart from the huge windows the room was pretty small and pokey. A staircase spiralled off at one end of the foyer and a single elevator was beside it. There was a pine desk by the wall and the foursome headed for it.

"Um, what do we do?"

"Ring the bell?" Ray suggested, picking up the object in question and shaking it vigorously. No one appeared.

"Ok, now what?" Abby asked, looking around.

"Maybe we should ask someone outside?" Neela said.

"Hello," a woman suddenly slid into the seat behind the desk, a smile plastered on her face, "Welcome to the Pine Wood Activity Centre, my name is Sandra, what can I do for you?"

"Er…we're from Cook County General Hospital in Chicago, can we have our rooms?"

"From Chicago? Ah ha! Here we go, two twin rooms on the second floor. They're next door to each other so I'm guessing you can sort out the distribution between yourselves."

"Bagsy not with Morris!" Ray, Abby and Neela cried in unison.

"Hey," Morris pouted.

"Ray, girls can't stay in boys rooms," Neela announced.

"Why not? It will be fun," Ray raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," Neela and Abby deadpanned.

"Fine!" the young resident threw his arms in the air, "I'm with Morris."

"Ok, here are your keys," Sandra handed them two sets of keys, "I'll just give you a quick timetable of the week. You have to be up at seven and breakfast in the canteen starts at seven fifteen and stops serving at eight thirty. There are communal showers and one bath so I would advise on you getting up early if you want one. Then you have to be out for your activities at nine. In your rooms are the lists of your activities of what you do each day. You will have the same instructor all week so you can get to know them. Er…then lunch is from twelve till one thirty and back out for activities at two. Dinner at five in the canteen or you can use a couple of the restaurants a few miles walk along the lake. There is also a bar onsite so if you want to use it you can."

The woman recited the instructions almost flawlessly and the four doctors gawped at her. _Gee, she must have a dull life. _Ray smiled to himself.

"Oh, and finally, there may be night events on a couple of times this week and attendance is compulsory. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Ok, er….thanks," Neela nodded and then headed for the stairs wanting to get away from the freaky woman.

They climbed the steps to the second floor and found their rooms: Room 23 and Room 24. Splitting into pairs they entered the separate rooms.

* * *

"Well, this is…nice?" Neela commented dryly on the practically bare room. Two single beds took up most of the space along with a tiny cabinet and a dresser with a mirror. There was a door leading into a box like bathroom. The only decent thing in the room was the sliding door that led onto a small balcony giving them a spectacular view of the lake.

"Yeah, it's so five star," Abby agreed sarcastically, "Ah well, I get this bed!" The woman leapt onto the bed beside the balcony, sprawling across it, arms and legs all over the place, her face smug.

"No fair!" Neela jumped after her, landing on her friend's back and wrestling her off the bed. Despite her petite form Neela was abnormally strong and Abby was surprised how fast she was on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Ooh, what's going on here?" the two girls' heads snapped up and caught sight of Morris grinning scarily in the doorway and Ray leaning on the frame behind him, an amused look playing across his face, "Sorry, did we interrupt something?"

"Ergh! Get lost, Morris, you pervert!"

"Its ok, we were just wandering if you two lesbians wanted to come down to the beach, but I can see you're busy so…" Morris replied.

"Shut up, Morris, don't be such an asshole," Ray shook his head.

"Sure, we'll come," Neela tossed her raven hair out of her face. _Man, she looks hot. Whoa, did I just think that? Yep, I think I did. Geez._

"Is it still sunny?"

"Y-yup," Ray stammered, hoping no one noticed.

"Cool, I might change, I'm boiling," Neela declared, "Get out; we'll meet you in the foyer."

"Ok."

* * *

About ten minutes later the two women appeared in the foyer looking very attractive Ray had to admit. Abby was wearing an aqua strapless shirt and a denim skirt whilst Neela was also wearing a strapless top but in black and a pair of khaki shorts that allowed Ray to see a lot of her beautiful coffee coloured legs. The shirt clung to her figure in all the right places, showing the curves of her breasts wonderfully. _Her breasts? Ahh, why am I thinking about them…well, they are very nice…shut up!_

"Looking hot, ladies," Morris voiced what Ray was thinking.

"Ergh," Abby sighed, "Let's go to the beach before he starts drooling."

"Yeah."

* * *

Jason Keyes was good looking and he knew it. He was tall, with a toned brown body and blonde hair that fell easily across his brow. He also had piercing blue eyes that sent shivers down the spine of any girl that looked into them.

The man was very athletic and he loved extreme sports. Kite boarding was his favourite hobby and he did it at any given moment. Kayaking and surfing were also among his most exhilarating things to do. He loved to feel his heart pumping violently against his ribs as he performed yet another risky stunt. He was a danger junkie.

Women were also his thing. He got through about four a week as an average. He didn't find it hard to pull as he worked at the activity centre and there were plenty of fit women instructors and visitors looking for a one night stand before they went home. No woman was a challenge for him.

That was until he saw a young woman walk through the double doors of the lodge and onto the beach. She was gorgeous. With silky black hair that flowed in curls past her bare shoulders and entrancing chocolate eyes that Jason could see, even from the distance he was at. She was small and shapely and the young man couldn't take his eyes off her. He had to meet her.

* * *

Jason began walking towards the woman, nothing else on his mind except being able to talk to such a vision of beauty.

"Hello." Neela looked up as she heard the voice though she didn't realise it was addressing her. A tall man stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Um…excuse me," she said.

"Hi, um…" Jason was rarely rendered speechless but in the present of this woman he couldn't help it, "I'm Jason Keyes."

"Er, hello, Jason," Neela frowned slightly wondering why he was bothering her.

"Um…" the young man was hypnotised by her voice, it was so sensual and, he now realised, she was British! "Yeah, um, what's your name?"

"Neela, why?"

"Neela, that's a lovely name." Jason finally found his tongue. He had to get it together if he had a chance with Neela. His confidence returned.

"Um, what do you want?" Neela realised that the man was flirting with her.

"Can't I talk to such a beautiful woman?"

"That's clichéd," Neela sighed, "Can't you think of a more original chat up line?"

"And obviously intelligent," Jason grinned.

"Yeah, now will you let me past?" Neela made a move to get around him onto the beach but he quickly moved in front again.

"Can I at least know your phone number?"

"Hey, man, what don't you get about her wanting to get past? She's not interested." Jason turned to face the new speaker and found himself staring into the face a green eyed man who was just an inch shorter than him. He was receiving a deadly glare from him.

"What's it got to do with you?" Jason scowled at the man for ruining his conversation.

"She's my friend and she said move, dude, so _move_."

"Fine," Jason was going to retaliate but he saw the other guy had back up in the form of a ginger haired man and a fierce faced brunette, "See you around, Neela, I'm sure I will." Jason quickly returned to his friends who were gathering having a picnic further down the beach.

"That was weird," Neela stated, watching the man retreat like a scolded dog. She had been scared for a moment when he kept persisting but felt her heart flutter when Ray stepped in to defend her. He was like her knight in shining armour…sort of. Except he was wearing beach shorts and a baggy t-shirt, "I'm glad he's gone."

"Yeah," Ray nodded but he had a feeling that that wasn't the last they would be seeing of Jason.

**Told you its cliched! Like some cheesy movie! Oh well, please review!**


	4. Breakfast

**Hey, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! It makes me so happy when you review!**

Neela allowed the last rays of sun to drench her face in warmth as she sat on the pebble beach observing the breath taking scenery. The sun was setting in the distance and casting an orangey pink glow across the sky which was reflected on the mirror like lake surface. She couldn't help think how beautiful it was and was glad that she didn't have to be in the city for once.

Abby was sitting beside her, sunglasses perched on her nose, also taking in the view but mostly she was watching Ray and Morris who were down by the water's edge skimming stones across the clear liquid.

Ray drew back his arm and thrust it forward; the smooth round edged stone flying from his grip and bouncing across the lake. It reached seven jumps before plopping below the surface leaving several rings spiralling from that point.

"Score! Beat that, Morris. Seven!" Ray grinned at his colleague.

"Ok," Morris released his own pebble which skimmed across the water before stopping at five bounces, "Damn."

"Ha."

"Hey, you two pricks," came a voice from behind the men and they turned in unison. Abby and Neela burst out laughing.

"They even answer to pricks, we have them trained well," Abby grinned and gestured for the men to come over, "Me and Neela are gonna head in, it's nearly ten so we think we'll get an early night."

"Ok, we might join you, shall we Morris?" Ray nodded. _Why the hell am I asking Morris his opinion? He's not my bleedin carer!_

"Yep," Morris agreed and the four of them headed into the wooden structure.

* * *

Ray yawned and sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't had a shower for awhile. What had that moody woman said at reception? Oh yeah, communal showers. He glanced at his watch. It was six in the morning so he figured not many people would be using the showers.

Slithering from the duvet his feet hit the floor and he padded across the room in his boxers.

"Mommy!" Ray jumped and turned on the spot to where Archie had sat up in bed, eyes still closed but mumbling incoherently.

"Go back to sleep, Morris," Ray ordered, pulling on some shorts over his boxers and grabbing a towel from a rack and some shampoo from his bag. _Damn! I forgot my gel, even after telling Neela I had it! Argh! What do I do without it?! Leave your hair un-gelled you dickhead. _Ray answered his own question, shaking his head unbelievingly. Opening the door he headed out and down the corridor in search of the showers.

* * *

Neela woke at ten to seven feeling more refreshed than she ever had back in Chicago. _Its either the fresh air or the fact I got several hours more sleep than I would've had I been on shift. Probably both. _Rolling out of bed she dropped onto the floor and went in search of her clothes that were still in her suitcase. She looked out the window as she did so and saw that the weather did not look that warm today so she pulled on some jeans, a long sleeved stripy shirt and a sweatshirt that she was pretty sure didn't actually belong to her but Ray. _Ah well, its warm and it smells of him. Why the hell should I enjoy the smell of him? Though it is rather nice, mix of aftershave and…Ray-ness. RAY-NESS? Geez, I have lost it!_

"Neela what the fuck are you doing?" Abby asked, poking her head out from beneath her covers, frowning.

"Getting up, what does it look like?" Neela replied, pulling a brush through her tangled hair and wincing.

"But it's barely light," Abby mumbled.

"We have to be up by seven, remember?" Neela reminded her friend.

"Ah, stuff that, we're not at friggin' school, what they gonna do, give me detention?" Abby asked.

"I dunno, but I'm famished so food here I come," Neela tugged her hair into a bun and applied some make up before heading out the door.

"Well, I'm not coming," Abby retorted before burying herself back under the covers like a little animal in its nest.

"Fine, I'll go see if the boys are up," Neela waved at the wisps of hair sticking up from under the duvet before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

In the corridor Neela bumped into Ray – literally.

"Whoa, careful, roomie," Ray grinned. _Oh my god. _Neela's jaw dropped, "What? What is it?" Ray frowned, feeling very self conscious.

"Your-your…hair!" Neela choked back a hysterical laugh.

"What about it?" the young man looked uncomfortable, holding his head protectively. Neela couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Neela struggled to breathe.

Ray's usually perfect hair was…well frankly a mess. _It is kind of cute though. _Neela groaned inside. _Why the hell am I acting like some bloody hormonal teenager with a crush? _Without the gel to hold it in place Ray's hair had gone kind of…for want of a better word fluffy. Tufts of hair were sticking up randomly in different directions and he had one tiny curl coming down on his forehead.

"Thanks, Neela, I forgot my gel and you've made it a whole lot better," the rocker stated sarcastically.

"Aw, it's really not _that _bad. Kinda cute?" Neela said but then snapped her mouth closed her eyes wide.

"Did you just call me cute?" Ray caught on almost immediately. _Damn, he was quick off the mark._

"Maybe, I was just trying to make you feel better," Neela gabbled.

"Sure." Ray felt his heart clench in excitement. _Could this mean something? Was she admitting something? Or maybe it was just to make me feel better and I am going way too far with it. _

"Anyway, I was heading down to breakfast, wanna join me?" Neela swiftly changed the subject which Ray noticed immediately but didn't comment on.

"Ok," the man nodded and followed her.

* * *

At eight o'clock Abby emerged from their room, a piece of paper clutched in her hand and she headed down to the canteen. When she arrived she spotted Ray, Neela and a very bedraggled Morris tucked in one corner. Morris was digging into a mountain of food and Abby felt her mouth water. She grabbed a tray, feeling like she was in school again and helped herself to some sausages and egg and orange juice before heading over.

"Morning, lazybutt," Morris greeted her pleasantly.

"You too, moron," Abby collapsed in a seat and began devouring her food, "Aren't you two eating?" She directed the question at Ray and Neela.

"Already have. What's that?" Ray snatched up the piece of paper Abby had placed by her.

"Ssslf toompf aktifites," Abby answered through her mouthful before swallowing, "It's a list of activities."

"Oh," Ray scanned it, "Seems this morning we have, horse riding. Fun. Then this afternoon biking…" He continued the list before reaching the end of the week, "So, we go back on Sunday."

"Well that sounds great," Abby deadpanned, "D'you think any of those activities include a cliff?"

"Why?" Ray frowned.

"So I can chuck myself off it at the first chance," Abby replied, her voice dead serious.

"I think I'll join you," Neela agreed, "And what the hell is that?" She pointed at a particular activity.

"Pine Wood Challenge?" Ray read, "Haven't a clue but what I can say is I don't want to do orienteering. I remember doing that as a boy scout and…."

"Wait, wait…you were a boy scout?!" Abby gaped.

"Yep," Ray said, "What's so surprising about that?"

"You just didn't strike me as the type."

"Hey, I was like nine years old, that was before I became a musician. Though I wasn't very good, I was like…the troublemaker."

"Now I can imagine _that_!" Neela smiled receiving an offended look from her roommate.

"Hey!" Ray pouted, "Why can't you imagine me as a good little boy scout?"

"It's just your character not to be well behaved."

"I resent that."

"You can resent it all you want, it's true," Abby joined.

"Yeah," Morris nodded.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?"

"Hey, guys, its nearly nine," Neela intervened, "Time to meet our instructor."

"Oh, yeah." The four doctors left the table.

* * *

"Please, Jesse!"

"No," the young man crossed his tanned arms.

"Aw, come on," Jason pleaded, "I'll pay you! Just please."

"You can't bribe me, Jas," Jesse shook his head.

"You don't know what she means to me, man."

"You've only just met her, dude, and if she's really as nice as your making her out to be I don't want you to be anywhere near her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"It means that you treat girls like dirt. Leave her alone, she's a doctor and way too good for you."

"How'd you know that?" Jason absorbed this new information immediately.

"Her whole group are all doctors, from Chicago," Jesse replied.

"So, I really like her, I won't treat her like dirt, please, just let me be their instructor!"

"Well…"

**Hehe, will Jason get his wish?! Review to find out!**


	5. Stables

**Next chapter! Sorry for the long update! Thanks for the reviews! Please review more.**

The four doctors took their seats in the briefing room where they had been directed to go from reception. They were waiting for their instructor to appear and take them on the first activity. Neela was twisting her hands in her lap in anticipation. Ray was fidgeting beside her, scratching behind his ears and ruffling a hand through his hair.

Morris was sitting next to him and Abby on the other side of the young surgeon. They too were wondering who their instructor would be.

The door they had entered through opened and a young woman, most likely in her early twenties appeared followed by a man who looked slightly older and was most likely her partner. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was straightened and blue-grey eyes. Her make up was perfect and enhanced her finely chiselled features. Usually Ray would've been straight in there boyfriend or not and trying to seduce her but something stopped him. _Her. That's what stopped me. Neela. _

The two newcomers took their seats beside the doctors and the woman smiled at Ray.

"Hey, I'm Kim and this is my boyfriend Harry, I'm guessing we're in your group," she introduced them. Harry nodded and grinned, immediately noticing the attractive young Indian woman.

"Cool, I'm Ray, this is Neela, Abby and Archie," Ray replied, gesturing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you all. Anyone else think this schedule sucks?" Kim asked, tapping the timetable of the week in her grip with a finger.

"Yup," Morris piped up, looking at the woman longingly. _I think he may…wait for it, wait for it….drool. _On queue a tiny sliver of saliva dribbled out of the corner of Archie's mouth and Ray struggled not to laugh out loud.

* * *

The group of people chatted for a bit, talking about where they were from and what they did for a living. About ten minutes later a tall, tanned man stepped through the door and stood in front of the occupants of the room. They fell silent as he cleared his throat.

"Hey, dudes, I'm Jesse and as you can probably tell I'm an Aussie all the way from Down under. I'm gonna be your instructor." he grinned at them all, "How are you guys all doing?"

"Fine," came chorused reply.

Neela on the other hand had her jaw hanging loosely open as she stared at the man. _Oh my god is he hot. That body and those eyes. But they don't compare to __**his **__eyes…_

Jesse was the typical stereotype of an Australian. He was tall, very well muscled and his skin was well browned by the sun. His hair was white blonde and his eyes a startling blue and vivid. His voice was vibrant and energetic and his grin was catching.

"I hope you lot are all looking forward to this week as it will help you to work together as a team, overcome fears and allow you to try stuff you've never done before. Enjoy it."

Suddenly the door burst open again and a figure tumbled through almost tripping over himself. He was a tall, gangly teenager with charcoal black hair and huge, warm, chocolate brown eyes. He looked very embarrassed as he felt all eyes fall on him.

"Er, sorry I'm late, lost track of the time," he muttered, his face flushing red.

"That's ok, kid, come sit down," Jesse pointed at the seats and the boy hurried forward sitting beside Abby. He smiled weakly at her, looking shy. She smiled back thinking that this kid might be the only sane one in this group.

"Right, you lot all need to introduce yourselves to everyone," their instructor directed, "One at a time. I want you to say your name, where you're from, your occupation and something interesting about you. You first." He nodded at the teenager.

"Er…um, I'm Felix, I'm from Chicago, obviously I don't have a job as I'm seventeen and something interesting about me…er…I once fell off a five storey building and got away with a broken finger." This received a few amazed looks and the boy looked embarrassed.

"Ok, next," Jesse looked at Abby.

"I'm Abby, I come from Chicago and I am a doctor," she shrugged, she couldn't think of anything interesting to say but still received an impressed look from the teenager beside her.

"I'm Ray, I also come from Chicago and I was in a band and I'm a doctor too."

"I'm Neela, I'm from Chicago but as you can probably tell I'm British, er…when I was two I fell in our freezer and nearly died but still had time to ask where the ice cream was in the ambulance." This received a few surprised expressions like Felix's story.

"I'm Archie, from Chicago, I'm an attending at Cook County General there and I'm single," he shot a look at Kim who looked amused whilst all the other doctors looked exasperated.

"I'm Kim, from New York, Harry and I are here to visit his folks."

"Harry, Chicago, er…me and Kim are gonna have a baby," he smiled at the revelation and received lots of grins in return.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't need to tell them all that," Kim sighed but a smile was twitching at her lips.

"Well, congrats to you two, why don't we get started," Jesse clapped his hands, "We need to get down to the stables before the other group take all the good horses. Is everyone wearing sturdy shoes, sneakers will do just no sandals. Yes? Ok. Let's move."

* * *

The group of eight were stood at the stables ten minutes later geared up in helmets and looking nervously at several horses tethered to the fence.

"Right, has anyone been riding before?" Jesse asked the crowd. Only two hands were raised, Kim's and more shockingly, Ray's.

"Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you Barnett," Abby stated dryly.

"Yup," Ray nodded.

"Ok, we'll give you two the slightly more frisky horses that need more experienced riders," Jesse said heading over to a large chestnut mare with a gleaming coat and led her to Kim, "Here you go, Kim, this is Holly."

The young woman mounted with ease, swinging up in the saddle and sitting comfortably. She looked like she'd been riding all her life. Next Jesse brought over a magnificent bay stallion that snorted and tossed his head a mischievous glint in his eye. Ray climbed onto the animal's back more gracefully than any of the doctor's expected and patted him on the neck.

"This is Todd, watch him carefully, he's a handful."

"Looks like you two will suit each other very well then," Abby grinned as a slightly smaller black and white horse was brought to her.

"Oh, ha, ha, Abby you're so funny," Ray replied sarcastically.

"I try," Abby retorted.

"You'll be alright with this one, he's called Domino," Jesse stated as her helped the woman mount. The rest of them were brought their own horses though Neela was sure hers was a pony it was so tiny. She was all white and named Wisp.

Morris' horse as pointed out by Abby matched him very well and was aptly named Ginger as it was a very orangey chestnut colour. Harry had a steady looking dapple grey horse whose head was hung low as if it couldn't be bother with this and Felix had slightly manic looking black young stallion who didn't look like he'd been ridden that much. Jesse promised the teenager Casper wouldn't throw him but he wasn't sure.

* * *

After their instructor had taught them to use the reins and how to make the horses change speed by squeezing their sides he decided they were ready to leave.

"Ok guys, we're gonna follow the path into the wood over there, ok?" Jesse gestured to an opening at the edge of the trees. He received nods of understanding, "I'll go first and I want Kim to bring up the rear so no one gets left behind. Don't go faster than a walk unless I tell you. If you happen to fall off make sure you get out from under the horse's feet ASAP so it doesn't trample you."

Just as they were about to leave another group of people appeared by the stables led by the man Neela had been blocked by last night. She scowled at him as he greeted their instructor and talked for a few moments in hushed voices.

* * *

"Happy now that you've got that beautiful woman in your group?" Jason hissed, "You just want her for yourself but mark my words by the end of this week she'll be mine."

"I don't think so, man; she looks already taken by that brown haired guy, why would I interfere? I'm not some trouble making womaniser like you are that seeks to break up relationships."

"As I always tell you, if they break then they weren't very good relationships were they?" Jason whispered vehemently, "I'm just helping them realise they're not meant to be together. Think of me as the saviour of relationships."

"You're a bastard, that's what you are." Jesse growled before turning, mounting his horse and leading his group off.

**Review, please!**


End file.
